Verde
by veintisiete
Summary: Verde, verde en las paredes de su casa, en la hierba en la que se tumba luego de correr siendo un lobo, verde en el agua de First Beach, verde en las piedras, verde en los ojos de Claire. Es verde, todo verde, en todos lados.


**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. El color verde es patrimonio de la humanidad y Quil/Claire son muy monos. No plagies, sé original, blablabla, ya sabes.

**Summary: **Verde, verde en las paredes de su casa, en la hierba en la que se tumba luego de correr siendo un lobo, verde en el agua de First Beach, verde en las piedras, verde en los ojos de Claire. Es verde, todo verde, en todos lados.

**Verde**

_Verde, verde, verde._

_El verde es el color de la esperanza._

Quil no puede evitar verlo por todas partes, en todas las ocasiones, como un mensaje oculto detrás de palabras que Claire no podría llegar a entender a su corta edad. Verde, verde en las paredes de su casa, en la hierba en la que se tumba luego de correr siendo un lobo, verde en el agua de First Beach, verde en las piedras, verde en los ojos de Claire.

_Verde, verde, verde._

_El verde es el color de la envidia._

Y a él la envidia agujerea el pecho, de lado a lado. Le bulle en las venas, como aceite hirviendo debajo de la piel. Envidia, como punzadas de costurera que le aciertan directamente en el alma. Envidia, cada vez que viene ese tipo a buscarla y que él no puede hacer otra cosa que fingir una sonrisa y pensar en mil millones de formas de desgraciarle la vida a ese crío si se atreve a hacerle daño a su Claire.

Es curioso, eso de imprimarse de alguien.

Es como la sal: puede hacer que las cosas tengan un mejor sabor o puede destrozarte el apetito. Puede hacerte comer con más ganas o puede dejarte seco por dentro, en carne viva y con las heridas doliéndote más que nunca. Heridas que no deberías de sentir porque tú tienes veintiocho años y ella quince, y ni siquiera te planteas la posibilidad de poder llegar algún día a compartir con ella algo que no sean juegos, risas, muchas horas haciendo deberes imposibles de resolver o noches viendo películas gores mientras ella esconde la cabeza detrás de una almohada y te llama insensible.

_El verde es el color de la inocencia._

O eso cree él.

Porque Claire desprende inocencia por todos sus poros, en todas sus respiraciones y en todas sus palabras. La mirada de Claire es verde, llena de sentimiento, de algo que a él le gustaría mirar de más cerca sin tener que traspasar la línea del hermano mayor, (aunque en realidad no quiera desempeñar más ese papel).

_El color de la comprensión._

Porque cuando, después de pasar muchas horas tirados en la arena de First Beach, Claire se incorpora y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, el pelo largo y rubio cayéndole por la espalda y un dedo acusador señalándole, Quil llega a pensar que aquel es el final que tanto se había temido.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa fiebre tan rara? — murmura, y sus ojos se entreabren, esperando algún golpe emocional que la deje sin poder hablar durante varias semanas.

— ¿Fiebre rara? —se ríe, para seguir amontonando arena con las manos—. Mi temperatura corporal es normal, Clai…

— ¡Tu temperatura corporal no es normal, no me mientas! —chilla, y algo se congela en el ambiente. La tensión rasga el silencio y ambos se miran. Él le sostiene la mirada y ella respira con más fuerza.

Ella tiene dieciocho años, él veinte físicos (treinta en realidad, le recodaría Jacob a la vez que lleva al cine a Renesme). Y todo es una locura.

— ¿Estás enfermo, es eso? —Continua, y por un momento Quil piensa que va a echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante–. Puedes decírmelo, ya sabes. ¡Joder, puedes decírmelo! —exclama, y es entonces cuando Quil se levanta y la abraza.

A lo mejor es la magia de La Push, que llega hasta First Beach. O el agua, que les moja los pies y hasta el alma, (se atrevería a decir él). Quizás es una mezcla de las dos cosas, porque cuando ella le aprieta con fuerza y llora con más ímpetu, se da cuenta de que podría tragarse lo que siente y seguir siendo su hermano mayor para toda la vida.

— No te atrevas a morirte, Quil Ateara. No te atrevas porque te patearé el culo con tanta fuerza que no podrás correr nunca más —le susurra ella en la oreja, y Quil se ríe.

Se ríe, con tanta fuerza que Claire le odia por un segundo y le empuja, haciéndole trastabillar y caer.

— ¿De dónde as sacado que voy a morirme, Claire? ¿Te lo ha dicho Leah? ¿Ahora va de adivina? —vuelve a reírse y se levanta de la arena, sacudiéndose los pantalones–. No voy a morirme.

Y ella, pobre niña de ojos verdes, pelo rubio largo y enmarañado, piernas demasiado largas para que él las mire sin sentirse culpable, se echa a llorar y le da otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte. Y luego otro, y otro, y Quil no entiende nada pero ya no le hace gracia.

— ¿Claire? —susurra; sus manos en el pelo de ella, la voz ronca, grave, voz de hombre en la oreja de una niña.

— No te atrevas a dejarme sola. No te atrevas a dejarme nunca, Quil —le llora, y automáticamente sus brazos rodean el cuello de él, el calor le colorea las mejillas y la proximidad a su mejor amigo, su hermano, su gravedad, le hace sentir flaquear las piernas.

Las piernas le flaquean, sí, y el universo entero comienza a girar alrededor de ellos dos. Es tan alto el grado de compromiso que ha llegado a adquirir con ella que tiene ganas de llorar con más fuerza por no haberse dado cuenta nunca de lo que le bullía debajo de la piel, tatuado en la anatomía del pedazo de músculo que bombea sangre con más rapidez siempre que él le sonríe.

_Verde._

Puede que no sea el color del cielo ni el de sus almas, pero sigue siendo verde el primer color que ella aprendió decir, el color de la primera flor que él le trajo desde lo más alto de la copa de un árbol, el color del cojín en el que él bordó su nombre para ella luego de dejarse las manos con las punzadas de las agujas.

Es verde el color que ve todas las mañanas nada más levantarse y es verde la conexión que les une, llena de esperanza y de un quizás que a veces no les ha dejado dormir por las noches. Es verde, siempre verde, una y otra vez verde, el nombre del uno y del otro, como evocando un conjuro salido de cualquier cuento de hadas, aunque ella no crea mucho en la magia y él se esfuerce en hacerle entender que sí existe y que lo que siente por ella es producto de algún hechizo tan antiguo que nadie recuerda su fuerza hasta que lo siente en carne propia.

_Verde._

Ve verde, en todas partes, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento. Ve verde, el verde de sus ojos, y luego siente la boca de Claire, labios carnosos, apretar con suavidad suya. Y Quil deja de ver verde para comenzar a sentirse bien.

--

_Después del lío del plagio número ocho mil quinientos y mucho más, ha habido algo como una sicosis (LOL) porque alguien soltó en algún lado que yo me había enfadado mucho y que pensaba borrar todas las historias y no publicar nunca más. No sé quién ha sido esa persona, (y si lo supiera... coff.), pero es_ **mentira**. _Pienso seguir publicando, pienso ponerme con Doctor Amor lo antes posible para demostraros quién es la dueña del fic y por qué lo es, y que nadie puede imitarme si sólo se limita al copiar y pegar._

_Y también quería daros las gracias a las ochenta y tres personas que nada más leer el plagio me avisaron por mp en esta página y en livejournal. Creo que sois... sencillamente geniales. De verdad. He intentado responderos a todos los mp, pero si me he olvidado de alguien, lo siento. Con lectores como vosotros no necesito nada más, porque en serio. Os debo tantas cosas que no sabría por dónde empezar, pero sé que no terminaría nunca._

_Muchos besos y abrazos. Mil gracias._

_wir._


End file.
